Msge 4 U: 2
by MockJayPhoenix12
Summary: More texting, only this time, John's the one who's bored! One-shot, non-slash.


**_A/N- Return of the text msges! LoL. This isn't a sequel to my first, however. Just more texting between John and Sherlock, who, this time, are at least in different parts of London. Hope y'all enjoy! Please review! ;D_**

**4-30-13**

* * *

**Msge 4 U: 2**

**_1:45 _J: Pick up milk and frozen pizza b4 cming home.**

**_1:47 _J: Sherlock, we had bet, rmbr? Don't ignore me for 48 hours strght, and u get to keep dead squirrl in freezer.**

**_1:48 _S: Before; coming; 'A' bet; Remember; straight; squirrel. Your spelling is particularly atrocious today, John.**

**_1:49 _J: It text shorthand, s.**

_**1:49 **_**S: It's- and don't abbreviate my name. It's degrading.**

_**1:50 **_**J: Lol, like u don't degrade every 1 else every chance u get.**

_**1:50 **_**S: You; one. What is so difficult about spelling out the word?**

_**1:50 **_**J: It payback.**

_**1:51 **_**J: What?**

_**1:51 **_**S: I'll let you process my last text for a few minutes.**

_**1:52 **_**J: Don't mock me, s. There; said it again. Lol.**

_**1:52 **_**S: Would calling you an idiot be better than ignoring you?**

_**1:59 **_**J: Bored, lol.**

_**2:00 **_**J: Bet, rmbr?**

_**2:01**_** J: S, I no ur ther. Dn't u hav to crrct my wrtchd grmmr? And dn't 4get bet. U mst disct squrrl 4 cse.**

_**2:08**_** S: Our 48 hour 'no ignoring' rule doesn't apply when I'm working, John. I was cross-examining a witness when your texting interrupted me.**

_**2:08 **_**S: I told you to shut up, but you didn't listen, so I shut you down. Was much fun. P.S. Your words are beyond saving.**

_**2:09 **_** J: U r so fnny.**

_**2:09 **_**S: You are; funny. Please make an effort. The jumble of letters you lazily refer to as 'shorthand' hurts even so adept a brain as my own.**

_**2:10**_** J: Wait a second- I was telling you to pick up stuff b4 u come home. R u doing it?**

_**2:10 **_** S: I can't ignore you for another 29 hours and 46 minutes, John. Doesn't mean I have to do what you tell me to.**

_**2:11 **_** J: Sherlock, hre cmes a serious question: do u lke 2 eat?**

_**2:12 **_** S: Eating's boring.**

_**2:12**_** J: Don't say eating's boring!**

_**2:12**_** J: Nevermind. Pick up food anywy.**

_**2:12 **_**S: A trip to the store would be a five to six minute detour, John.**

_**2:13 **_**S: To say nothing of the idiocy running rampant where so many ordinary minds congregate, it isn't worth the time spent. My time, i.e.**

_**2:13**_** J: Heaven 4bid u shud wast tme amngst so mch stupid.**

_**2:14 **_**S: Almost home.**

_**2:14**_** J: Sherlock, do nt entr ths flat w/out milk and frozen pizza!**

_**2:14 **_**S: Order a pizza if you're so hungry, John.**

_**2:15 **_**J: U wn't hve so mch patience 4 that when your binging l8r, s.**

_**2:15 **_**S: I do not binge eat.**

_**2:15 **_**S: You're!**

_**2:16 **_**J: I've seen u gobble down an entire dish of risotto in 1 sittng, Sherlock.**

_**2:16 **_**S: Half a dish. Unless I'm mistaken- which is highly unlikely- you ate the other half single-handedly.**

_**2:17 **_**J: I'd spnt the evning w/ enough explsve to blow London off the globe strppd to my middle! Gve me break!**

_**2:17 **_**S: How exactly did nearly being 'blown off the globe' along with the English capitol affect your hunger, John?**

_**2:17 **_**J: I give up.**

_**2:19 **_**J: Thght u wre almst hme? Whre r u?**

_**2:19 **_**S: Thought you gave up.**

_**2:20 **_**S: Change of plans. Investigating scene of crime. Wouldn't want to get shot through the head by a pizza-craving war vet anyway, ha ha.**

_**2:20 **_** S: Who drinks milk with pizza anyway? Is that something 'normal' people do?**

_**2:20 **_** S: Why aren't you at work?**

_**2:21 **_**J: The mlk isn't 4 the pzza stpid, and I told u ths mrning, my day off. **

_**2:21 **_**S: I mean why aren't you here?**

_**2:22 **_**J: My day off.**

_**2:22 **_**S: I got that bit, John. Why aren't you here?**

_**2:22 **_** J: MY DAY OFF.**

_**2:23 **_**S: You could talk to me more effectively in person, John. I'm only a few blocks away.**

_**2:23 **_**J: I prefer to pester you like this. :) A little payback, eh?**

_**2:23**_** S: I never pester you.**

_**2:23 **_**S: And contrary to your apparent belief, I really do the opposite of ignore you.**

_**2:24 **_**J: …Expln oppste?**

_**2:24 **_**S: Now, you needn't be embarrassed. The beauty of me talking to you when you aren't here is that you'll never find yourself on the receiving end of strange looks.**

_**2:25 **_**S: Which I, on the other hand, receive quite often.**

_**2:25**_** J: Tht does embrss me.**

_**2:25 **_**S: What at the flat is important enough to keep you away from something remotely fun?**

_**2:26 **_**J: I m altrnatng btwn boring telly and boring u.**

_**2:26 **_**S: That remark is too stupid to merit a reply.**

_**2:26 **_**J: But you **_**did**_** reply. Lol**

_**2:37**_** S: Frozen pizza and milk, was it?**

_**2:37 **_** J: Serious? Ur actually doing it? Plsntly surprisd is me.**

_**2:38 **_**J: While ur at it, we need beans 2.**

_**2:38 **_**J: And juice.**

_**2:38 **_**J: And tea.**

_**2:39 **_** S: Just the pizza and milk. My hands are already full.**

_**2:39 **_**J: …Sherlock, what strnge piece of evdnce r u bringng hme?**

_**2:39 **_**J: Plz tell me it ws nvr alive?**

_**2:41 **_**S: Not evidence.**

_**2:41 **_**J: ?**

_**2:41 **_**S: I lied earlier. I wasn't investigating the scene of the crime. More like picking up experimental material at Bart's.**

_**2:42 **_**J: Sherlock, do NOT brng tht bloody squrrl hme!**

_**2:42 **_**S: John, you sound idiotic when you use all caps. I tell you this as a well-meaning friend.**

_**2:42**_** J: What abt bt?**

_**2:43**_** J: Sherlock, what about our bet?**

_**2:43 **_**S: Thank you for speaking in English, John. What about it?**

_**2:43 **_**J: Do you still mean to stick by it?**

_**2:44 **_**J: Sherlock.**

_**2:44 **_**S: Be so kind as to clear a place in the freezer, John. ****:****) C u soon.**

_**2:45 **_**J: So going to kill u.**


End file.
